Reason
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Two-Shot. We have a reason for everything we do in our lives. Or do we? Love needs no reason, it only needs someone to share it with.


**Reason  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T (language)

**Summary:** We have a reason for everything we do in our lives. Or do we? Love needs no reason, it only needs someone to share it with.

**Pairing:** Hinata x Sakura

**Note:** This is my first Naruto fanfiction so no hard feeling please, I am sorry for any OOCness because that's actually the least I want to let you all read.

**Note 2: **If anyone's interested in how I got the name for the story: (YT) **watch?v=4IRP8XvKCn0**

**Note 3:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

It was an unusually cold winter in Konohagakure and everything was covered in a thick layer of white flakes: the roofs, the streets and even the people who were brave enough to leave their houses under these harsh conditions. The wind and the snow merged into a small blizzard, making even the few pedestrians strong enough to face the weather huddle deeper into their warm coats and scarfs.

A young girl trudged through the knee-high snow, the long strands of her cobalt-colored hair being blown into various directions by the strong wind even though most of them were hidden beneath her wool cap. Her from the cold nearly numb fingers were curled around a beautifully decorated present; she had forgotten her gloves when she had left the estate a few minutes ago. Not that it mattered anymore anyway, she was just a few moments away from reaching her destination after all. The girl smiled beneath her scarf. '_Only a few more steps until I'm with _her', she told herself and her smile widened and nearly turned into a full out grin at the thought.

It had been two months to the day since Hinata had asked her fellow kunoichi and secret love Sakura on a date and they had been a couple since then. She didn't regret even one second of the time they had spent together up to now.

Being so lost in thought the Hyuuga heiress didn't notice her arrival at her love's house at first but shook off her musings and searched for the key that would let her inside. The pinkette had given her one of the house keys, just in case. The cold key felt warm against her even colder fingers as she opened the door, letting herself in and in about time too; the cold was starting to make its way through her clothes, it was freezing cold outside after all. Once inside Hinata could barely contain her happiness and immediately started to take off her coat and scarf as well as her boots, neatly placing them between two other pairs of shoes...

'_Wait, two pairs? Her parents are out of town for the weekend and Sakura should be alone for the time being_', the young heiress wondered and her brows furrowed in thought as she progressed through the house and into the living room. Well, that had been the plan if not for the sight in said room that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Sasuke-kun!", the pink-haired girl said in a somewhat annoyed voice, adressing the dark-haired boy leaning, nearly lying on top of her. Said boy was caressing the girl beneath him, all the while pinning her hands above their heads with one of his owns, making it impossible for the Haruno to defend herself. Did she even want to? Sasuke continued to place kisses on her, but Hinata didn't even see that anymore. She hurried for the door, jumping into her boots and dropping the present in the motion, her coat and scarf still occupying a place on the wardrobe.

The sound of the door slamming shut caught the attention of the Uchiha and made him pause and look up from his "activities". Sakura used the moment of distraction and slammed her knee right into the boy's most valued area, making him grunt in pain and rolling off of the couch and the girl, hitting the hard wooden floor and writhing in pain while doing so.

"Get the fuck away from me you perverted bastard", Sakura yelled at him and then turned towards the door. She entered the dark hallway and illuminated it by switching on the lights. She noticed a beautifully packaged present lying on the floor and picked it up, noticing a name tag attached to it. "For Sakura-chan...", the adressed girl murmured and let her eyes wander over the wardrobe, immediately recognizing Hinata's coat and scarf and the sudden realization hit her like a well aimed blow to the stomach.

"Hinata, she was here...she saw everything." Her hands were curled into fists, shaking from supressed anger.

Sakura went back into the living room where the Uchiha heiress was still lyring on the floor, seemingly in a lot of pain. That kick had hit home. But she wasn't done, not yet.

"It's all your fault", she yelled, picking him up by the front of his shirt and dragging him towards the front door.

"Don't ever show your face again you sick fuck", she yelled yet again, throwing the boy into the deep snow, his coat and shoes soon to follow. The same exact words were also the last thing Sasuke heard before the door slammed shut a second time that day.

The pink-haired girl took a deep calming breath before she decided on what to do next. She had to find her girlfriend as fast as she could to explain what really happened, not what Hinata currently thought did. She grabbed her boots and coat as well as Hinata's coat and her own present and left the house with only one goal in mind; finding Hinata and explaining everything to her.

She instinctively took off in the direction of the village's forrest.

* * *

Well, that was my first time writing about those two. This is just the first half of the story. The second half will be longer, promise. I just wanted to upload SOMETHING because I'm having a writer's block...during my holidays ._.**  
**

Anyway, I somehow have the feeling this story is too cliché... _

**PS**: Is it just me or is the pairing Hinata x Sakura really rare? (Or hated? D: )

**Phrase of the Day**

_When I first saw you standing there, you know, was a little hard not to stare  
_

"All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
